Glest Glossary
Glossary of RTS gaming terminology and jargon which has been slightly modified for Glest. Ripped from the TA Spring forums *'Lords': will have lots of little bases with their own defenses. towers and units to defend it. Their factories wil be built in appropriate places (sometimes in pairs or threes), with medium defenses. *Communists: similar to the Lords strategy, but instead of making little pockets of force they try to control a large area with a small amount of force. Generally less effective than the Lords' strategy and raiding is difficult against these players because there is no defined area to go behind. *'Raiders': players using rapid fire troops for two purposes; to make sweeps at defensive fortifications, and to stake out key areas. They like to wait until getting high-offensive power units to launch any serious attacks, and they hate airborne players. *'Zergers': swarmer they build ridiculous numbers of cheap units and send them in squads of ten to twenty or so / covers the enemy with heaps and heaps of cheap ground units. Works best on a small map. *'Pigeon': a player that will make a big number of medium cost units and supplement the force with a few higher cost units. *'Albatross': a player that will air unit attack opponents rather than use ground units and may not even send in ground units on main base attacks. *'Couch Potato': a turtler player that will develop their economy crazily, and will not really build any non-construction units. What on earth motivates these people? *'Zen Master': player that will use mobile defensive units to guard their base, and will take any ground you give them. They will not, however, use these units to attack you with. They will bombard you, nuke you, send other units, and do anything in their power to break you in an area before moving in these units. *'Chieftain': these players will make lots of big armies with nice diversity and compositions. This sounds like a good tactic- but they won't ATTACK you with them until they have like five. And then they will leave themselves with one. And then the stockpiling begins again... *'Turtle': spending almost all resources on defensive units and buildings instead of offensive units. *'Swarmer': Covers the enemy with heaps and heaps of cheap ground units. Works best on a small map. *'Eagle': Uses air units to their greatest potential: gets anywhere, can take out anything with enough units, knows what's going on where, and stops everyone else from doing so. *'Octopus': Builds base like crazy. This player is an expansionist, and can be extremely hard to take out. Their strength is based on their resilient economy, which will easily suffer one small strike and then rebuild. *'Porcupine': builds a tightly knit base with a huge amount of resources stockpiled and their base is completely surrounded by a thick defensive that is virtually impenetrable to single unit attack types. Different than turtle because they later become offensive in nature. *'Rushing': creating cheap units and quickly sending them to enemy bases - they never stop sending small squads.